percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Giant's Revenge Ch 10
Chapter 10-A whistle for saving a life The rest of the day everybody wanted to talk to me. They kept saying things like, "Did you really kill Alcyoneus?" "How big was he?" "Were you scared?" "Was he hard to beat?" Stuff like that, but I jst keep telling them "Yes. Tall. A little. Just leave me alone." They would eventually leave, but more kids came. The day was filled with questions and answers. I barely had time to actually do the activities. When dinner came, the Hades' Table had 10 extra people. Once they were all distracted, I sneaked over to the Hermes' Table. Speedy was there gulfing down the food. "Hey Speedy." He glared at me because he hating when people called him that. He said something that sounded like "Hey, but call me that again, and you'll be at the bottom of the lake in an instant," but his mouth was full, so I didn't hear anything. After a conversation of mumbles and food falling out of his mouth, I left for Ares. Chris motioned me over, "How's it going man?" "Good," I said, "Annoying how everybody is asking me questions." "Give it 2 days, everybody will forget it." He popped grape in his mouth, "They always forget." "Hope your right," I said, "I really hope your right." I got up and left for Poseidon. Ryan was by himself muttering to himself, I had to throw a grape to get his attention. "Oh, uh, hey. I knew you were there. So, what's going on?" "Bored mostly," "Ouch." The conch blew, signaling Capture the Flag time. We got up and got our gear, but Ryan didn't have weapon, so we just took a sword and glummly walked away. The teams were Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hypnos, Tyche, Hades, and Hecate. The game went fast, like literally, fast, Speedy ran over the bounderies and ran back with the flag in only 5 seconds flat. When I was by myself in the Hades' Cabin, the Greek fire burst into and inferno, a man appeared out of it. "Hey dad." He had his evil grin again. "Hello Dante. How are you?" "Fine, what do you want?" "No, no, no," he said, "Not what I ''want. It's what ''you need." A pure black whistle appeared in his hands. He moved it around in his hands before giving it to me. "A whistle," I said, "For saving you, the Underworld, and all the souls in it, I get a whistle." He grew a scowl, "Not just any whistle. I have noticed you have grown a liking toward Cerberus. Tonight, go toward the arena, and blow this." "This will bring Cerberus?!?!" "You will see son, you will see." He stepped into the fire, it grew to the giant inferno, the fire receded, and I was left alone, looking at the whistle. Once everybody was asleep, I snuck outside into the arena. I blew the whistle and waited fro one minute...two...three. "Forget it." I said. As I heade toward the exit, the ground shook. I turned around, and black mastiff the size of a tank, it came over to me layed down. It rolled over, exposing it's belly. I suspiciously scrathed it, not knowing what the hell was going on. It rolled over and dropped something from it's mouth. I picked it up and wiped it of giant black mastiff drool. It had those doggie tags, this one was a bone about the size of my hand, it read: ::::::::: Cerberus Pegre ::::::: The Underworld, under DOA Recording Studios :::::::::: or ::::::: 1500 Bienville Ave, New Orleans, 70112 :::::::: (504)-329-6672 That was my house phone and address, so if I lost him, he be delivered back home. It put it around his neck. He licked me with a tounge twice my size. "Good boy. Good boy." I was thinking about keeping him at camp, but I knew once everybody saw him, they'd kill him. Iran back to my cabin, and wrote a note for my mom. I told her to keep him 'til I got home. I stuck it in his collar andtried t tell him where to go. "Alright boy, you see this address?" I showed him my address on his tag and he did somehwat of a nod. I need you to go there, and show her this note." He just looked at me and walked toward the many shadows in the arena. He sat down and Shadow Traveled out. :::::::::::::: TIME SKIP ::::::::::::: LAST DAY OF CAMP I twisted the skull ring/shield on my finger. Everybody was packing their things. Kids were getting in vans and driving home. Speedy ran home, Chris got a ride with Ryan, and Castor and Pollux were packing for the few second trip to San Francisco. "Hey dude." Pollux almost scared me to death. "Oh," I said, "You ready to leave?" "Yeah," he said, almost sadly. "What's the matter? Something wrong?" "Yeah, something has been bugging me," He looked at the Big House. "Doinysus has always named his past kids Castor and Pollux." "Really? Really?" He cracked a smile, "Yeah, but it's creepy." "Well, maybe Dionysus doesn't want to think to much, he drinks dude." And as if on cue, Dionysus stepped out of the Big House with Castor. Pollux patted by back, "Well, see ya." "See ya." Castor ran up to me. "Well," she said, "You gonna Iris message during the school year? Don't do anything stupid, and don't go get yourself killed again!" "Hey! I survived!" We started to laugh and she hugged me. "See ya." She let go as I stepped away. She continued to look at me as backed away into the shadows of Hades' Cabin. I was engulfed in darkness, and was thrust into teh familiar sounds and smells of New Orleans. ::::::::::: End of Book 1 Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page